


Pack Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha Lancelot, Alpha Leon, Alpha Mordred, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Merlin, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Merlin has smol titties, Mommy Merlin, Mpreg, Older Merlin, Omega Merlin, Pack Mother Merlin, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Merlin, Size Difference, Sort of dom Merlin?, The Alphas obey him, This is fucked up and WEIRD, Younger Knights, and the knights and Arthur are all his sons, boypussy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is a pack mother.





	1. Mommy Merlin I

Merlin looked rather young to be a pack mother, but he was actually the oldest member of the pack, though he hadn't aged one bit since he last grew heavy with his cubs. If other packs saw him, they would of thought he was the pack's _broodmare_ , not the pack mother. And _oh_ , how his Alphas longed to touch him in such a way that would make him end up pregnant. But Merlin didn't allow any of his precious Alphas to touch him, at least not yet. His precious Alphas were still a tad too young, though they weren't too young to feel lust for him, and they weren't small either. In fact, they were big—all six of them towering over him. And it would be easy to have him, especially between all six of them, to pin Merlin down and have their way with him, knot him, and have him carry their pups. Merlin knew they would never force him, to attack a pack mother was a great offense and never went unpunished by the goddesses. But besides that, they'd never hurt him. They loved their pack mother too much to even think about doing something like that.

Merlin wanted them to pursue for other potential mates before they touched him, but by the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen. They had never paid much attention to any of the visiting Omegas.

Merlin thought about all this as he watched his Alphas wrestle and brawl with each other playfully. He was sitting on a flat rock weaving a simple flower crown. He smiled softly as his eyes landed on each young Alpha.

The first one his eyes zoomed into was Arthur—his hair shining like gold. Merlin liked to call him his golden boy. He was his oldest and also secretly his favorite. He was the most possessive and the most competitive (two traits he got from his father, Uther, bless his stony soul) out of all the Alphas. Merlin chuckles as he fondly remembers the small little gold Alpha pup growling and gnawing at his fingers in an attempt to be vicious but had only managed to make Merlin giggle. He had been so _small_ , a tiny little thing and now... Merlin's eyes ran over Arthur's large and broad body. He was so _big_ , but not as big as his next Alpha.

While Arthur was the oldest and obvious leader, Percival was the largest. He had always been large, even as a pup, but he was also the sweetest so Merlin called him his sweet boy (he was nothing like his snake of a father, Valiant and Merlin was thankful for that) While Arthur was always trying to pick a fight with his fingers, Percival was always nudging to be pet by him. He was rather quiet for an Alpha and Merlin loved his sweet boy. Other packs would be surprised at how gentle Percival was with Merlin but Merlin knew it was because the Alpha didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

The next Alpha was Leon, his good boy. He was a ginger with curly hair and was already growing a beard, something no one else had managed so far. It was his pride and joy and Merlin always made sure to praise on how mature he was. Leon was very level-headed. Merlin knew he would be a good right-hand for Arthur when he would inherit the pack.

After Leon, there was Gwaine. Ah, yes, Gwaine. He was a beautiful Alpha with long dark brown hair and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was his naughty boy. Gwaine was loud and liked to get into trouble—especially with Arthur. He always challenged him and liked to poke fun—all in good nature of course. But he was very sweet with Merlin. He loved his mother very much and there was never a day when he didn't tell him how much he loved him. Gwaine as a pup, however, kept Merlin always active by having to run after him when he went on searching for trouble. It gave Merlin a lot of fond memories.

Then there was Lancelot, his nice boy. He and Gwaine had the same Alpha father, Cendred. Lancelot was always the model son, even as a pup. He didn't fuss, he never gave Merlin trouble, and was very calm. Now, he was a very gallant and patient Alpha. Merlin expected Lancelot to quickly find a mate, but just like his brothers, he seemed pretty comfortable and content with just Merlin—even if that meant sharing him with the rest of his brothers. Merlin had hoped at least Lancelot would grow out of his attachment to him. He didn't really expect Arthur or Gwaine to do just that, but he trusted Lancelot would, especially after he met that pretty dark-skinned Omega girl named Gwen.

Finally, there was Mordred, the youngest of the brood. He was his baby boy. He was a little spoiled and demanded attention. He still slept with Merlin in his bed, his broader body snuggled up into his with his face between Merlin's small, pert breasts, sleepily suckling the milk from them while Merlin would stroke his long, raven curls. Mordred looked more like him—pale skinned, blue eyed with curly hair. Unlike his other Alpha brothers, Mordred was actually close with his father. His poor father was long gone, which caused little Mordred to cling to Merlin. Merlin was protective of his precious baby boy and still held him against his chest to force groom him. Mordred didn't even pretend to not like it, he enjoyed it thoroughly.

And speaking of Mordred, the boy was stumbling to get over to him now. The boy had sneaked off while his brothers were too busy fighting. He smiled at his mother and fell on his knees in front of him. Mordred snuggled up to him, nuzzling his soft stomach. Merlin chuckled at his sweetness. He stroked his bouncy curls. Mordred raised his light eyes to meet Merlin's with an adoring expression. Merlin finished his flower crown and Mordred sat up immediately, reaching for the crown.

Merlin gave to him and allowed Mordred to place it on his head. He looked at Mordred from underneath his eyelashes and asked him, “How do I look?”

Mordred was practically salivating. “Pretty.” he answered and nuzzled his cheek against his. “I want milk, can I have some? Please?” Mordred said with his big eyes begging.

Merlin smiled down at him lovingly. “Of course, my baby boy.” he said, and took Mordred's head and held it close to his breast. “Drink.” Mordred didn't need to be told twice. He latched on and started suckling.

Mordred's suckles gained the attention of Arthur, who had promptly let go of Gwaine (whom he had in a hold) and allowed him to fall on the floor. He strode over, golden body shining with sweat and knelt in front of Merlin, next to Mordred. Unlike Mordred, Arthur latched on without asking and started greedily gulping down his milk. He shoved Mordred's head aside so he had Merlin's tits all to himself. He smirked around Merlin's nipple at a pouting Mordred. The poor boy, he was big compared to Merlin, but being the youngest, he was the smallest compared to the rest of his brothers. He didn't stand a chance against fighting Arthur. But Gwaine did.

When he saw Arthur and Merlin he walked over to them, not bothering to dust his bare body off, and tried shoving Arthur away but the older Alpha only wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and buried his face further down into his bosom. When Gwaine tried to pull him away by his shoulder, Arthur gave him a warning growl and continued to suckle. Merlin stroked and kissed Arthur's blonde head, making the Alpha create a deep pleased sound. Gwaine was growing angry and jealous. He had enough. Gwaine shoved his head against Arthur's and took Merlin's nipple into his mouth.

Arthur growled savagely. He wanted _both_ of Merlin's breasts. He didn't want to share. “Mine.” he said, then picked Merlin's lean body up and placed him on his lap and turned his back and started drinking from him in that manner. The other Alphas had stopped fighting by now and were watching.

Gwaine was very annoyed now. Arthur was being a prat by not sharing Merlin's milk. So he picked a rock (despite Leon and Lancelot's warnings) and threw at the back of his big stupid head. Arthur stopped as soon as the rock connected with his head. He gently placed Merlin down. He pushed his muscled body into a pounce and drove Gwaine into the ground. Merlin knew they weren't really seriously fighting, they almost never _actually_ fought, so he just let them go at it. Boys will be boys.

Mordred had cuddled up to him again to suck from his breasts. When he finished Percival had lifted him high up from his waist, wrapped his arms around him, and drank milk. Then Merlin was shared between his good boys—Leon and Lancelot. They were so gentle with him, almost reverent. When they finished, Arthur and Gwaine had finally stopped fighting. They were scratched up and dirty. Merlin took pity on them and took their rough hands in his and led them to a lake. He fussed over them by cleaning their faces and hands. They blushed as Merlin kissed their bruises and scratches. Their mother was so sweet it made them feel hot, made them want to lean over and kiss him.

“There, there, my lovely boys.” Merlin cooed at them and stood on his tip-toes to kiss their cheeks. He stroked their now clean faces. “Be good boys, okay?” They nodded in unison. Merlin loved his boys.

* * *

Merlin decided to bathe. This was more difficult than it needed to be. This was because when Merlin bathed, his Alpha sons liked to bathe with him, which, Merlin didn't mind when they were little but all six of them splashing and dunking each other in the water... No, he would rather relax. So he got up early when his Alpha boys were still asleep and headed towards the lake. He dipped his feet in first and shivered. The water was cold. He dove into the water with his eyes closed. When he surfaced back he didn't feel as cold. He washed the grime from his lean body and sighed. It felt good to just relax, the water lapping at him, alone for once. He dunked his head and when he came back he saw a blonde head peeking from a tree which quickly ducked back behind the tree. Merlin narrowed his eyes. That looked like...Arthur... And was that Gwaine he just saw duck behind that bush? Merlin rolled his eyes.

“You can join me if you want.” Merlin called out. There was a still silence, and then rustling. Gwaine and Arthur stumbled over towards him eagerly. The two Alphas crowded into him—Arthur, the tallest, behind him and Gwaine in the front. Merlin felt their warm, muscled bodies and sighed. He felt them nuzzled into him and sniff his skin and hair. He felt their hands on his body, felt them cup his arse and tits (Merlin growled a little at their naughty hands). They whined in apology. They couldn't help it.

“So pretty, mommy.” Gwaine muttered, nuzzling into his breasts, thumbing at his nipples and making them leak. Gwaine immediately latched on and drank from him. Merlin found himself moaning. This was too erotic, too dangerous. Arthur was palming his ass and normally Merlin would stop him so when he got a little taste he wouldn't want more, but Merlin let him. He could feel their erections brushing against him—his ass, his fleshy little wetness under his cock...

“Please, let me touch you, let me have you.” Gwaine begged with a whine. He rubbed his cock against his front. Arthur was humping him from behind, also whining and begging. They wanted him, but they weren't taking him. His poor randy boys. But, it wasn't their time, they were only sixteen summers. Merlin would give them one more year to see if they wanted him or not still by then. He didn't want them to regret their first time knotting someone, so he decided to give them their release but without penetration.

“No.” Merlin said firmly and immediately the Alphas stopped their ministrations, whining and nudging him for forgiveness. Merlin soothed them by palming their faces, assuring them he wasn't angry. “I can relieve you, but my way.” he said.

They smiled widely and whispered into his skin while kissing every inch they could touch, “Thank you, kind, beautiful, mommy. Thank you, thank you. So nice and pretty.” He took their hard cocks with his hands and started stroking them, splashing water. They thrust their hips up to meet his hand, desperate to ejaculate. They couldn't believe their beloved Omega mother was doing this—he had never touched them like this. They moaned and kissed his neck and shoulders, their hands on his chest.

Merlin let them, seeing no harm in it. He touched them expertly, which caused Arthur to wonder just how often he had done this to other Alphas. He knew his mother was a broodmare once so of course he knew what he was doing, but still...

He growled and tightly gripped Merlin's tits as if saying _'Mine!'_ He wanted to bite his neck but that was only between mates. And as much as he wanted Merlin to be his mate, he was still a tad too young to tell. Merlin moaned at his hot touch and lied into his chest. He surprised Arthur when he tipped his head back to kiss him. Of course, Gwaine had to ruin the moment by leaning over and nudging into his neck, whining for a kiss. And who was Merlin to decline? They both came in multiple, strong spurts. Merlin made sure to steer clear away from their semen and cleaned his hands.

His beautiful boys kissed him on the lips gently and nuzzled into his neck, growling lowly. “Thank you, mommy.” they said. They were loving and glowing for the rest of the day. Arthur was in such a good mood he didn't even bother to give Mordred a hard time and allowed him to feed from Merlin without pulling his hair out of jealousy.

* * *

The boys longed to sleep huddled up with their mother, but all hulking six of them didn't fit in his nest.

Mordred, spoiled but sweet as he was, was the only one allowed to sleep with him since he was the youngest. When he would announce it was time to sleep, Mordred would jump up and trail after him eagerly like a puppy, leaving his brothers glaring at their joined hands jealously. Merlin pretended not to notice and led Mordred to his nest.

Merlin lied down first and Mordred jumped next to him and curled his large muscled body into his, with his head pillowed by Merlin's little pert breasts. He kissed them and nuzzled into them. “So pretty, mommy.” he purred. “I love you so, _so_ much, mommy. I want eat your pussy.” he said innocently, eyes big.

Merlin froze. “My...? Mordred, where did you hear such fowl language?” he snapped.

Mordred flinched and cast his eyes down. “I...I didn't know it was bad.” he whimpered. “I heard G-Gwaine and A-Arthur say that they w-wanted to eat your p-pussy. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was bad.”

Merlin was angry they would allow their little brother hear such talk. Sweet Mordred probably figured if his older brothers said it, it was okay. Mordred was whimpering at Merlin's angry expression. He nuzzled into him apologetically.

“I'm not angry at you, my sweet baby boy.” Merlin said, hugging his head into his chest. “But, it seems my golden boy and my naughty boy have to be taught a lesson.”

Mordred was happy he was free from Merlin's wrath. He just felt bad for his older brothers.

* * *

 The next day, Merlin invited Arthur and Gwaine to sit with him in a glade while the rest of his brothers fished. He made them kneel in front of him while he stood. They were nervous, gulping and eyes darting to see his little Omega cock and sweet little slit teasing them. Merlin could smell their arousal.

“You boys have been naughty with your mouths.” Merlin said with a click of his tongue. He took Gwaine's head lovingly and ran his index finger across his bottom lip. Gwaine who usually looked confident and at ease now had his eyes blown with lust and his breath was coming out in pants. Arthur was no better. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes were so big and pleading. Merlin took their heads and pushed them to his thighs. They started kissing him there until Merlin told them to stop. He told Gwaine to sit like a good boy and to watch. He took Arthur's hair in a gentle grip and slowly guided him towards his cunt.

“You won't be allowed to eat me.” Merlin said when Arthur licked his lips hungrily. He whined. Poor golden boy, he was hungry for it. “Just smell.” Arthur did, he sniffed Merlin's muskiness, the thing he wanted to taste the most. He grew dizzy with his scent, so he dug his nose into him and inhaled it all in.

“Go ahead, lick.” Merlin said. Arthur looked up at him, confused. Merlin smiled sweetly and stroked the blonde hair out of his eyes. “Go on, love.” he said, voice oozing with sweetness. Arthur stuck his tongue out, just about to lick his clit but Merlin grabbed a fistful of his silky hair and forced his head back. Arthur tried to followed his cunt with his lips and tongue but he was gripped tight. He growled in frustration.

“I change my mind. None for you, my golden boy.” he said. “But you can watch.” he said, digging a finger into his hole. Arthur watched in fascination as a long, thin finger inserted itself inside the fleshy pinkness and came back _drenched_. He did this a couple of times, and then added another finger until he was full-on masturbating inches away from Arthur's face. He came with a high-pitched whine. When he finished, he spread his pussy lips with two of his fingers and Arthur had to watch the cum slither out. Merlin collected it and rubbed his slippery fingers against Arthur's red lips. Arthur took his fingers in his mouth and sucked it with his eyes closed. He moaned at the taste. “You won't use a naughty mouth in front of your little brother, right?” he asked. Arthur nodded quickly. “Good boy.” he said, and kissed his nose. “Now, run along and play nice with your brothers. They're younger than you and you will be the pack Alpha, understand, my love?.” Arthur nodded and stood up, strong legs trembling as he went away.

Merlin turned to Gwaine next. He walked over to him and caressed his face. Gwaine leaned into his touch eagerly, moaning. He didn't notice Merlin raise his foot until it was against his bare chest. “Lie down.” he ordered, and pushed Gwaine down. Gwaine allowed himself to fall onto his back. Poor Alpha, his cock was so hard. Merlin stood over Gwaine's body, legs bracketing his sides. Gwaine started thrusting his hips into the air, wanting Merlin to relieve him. Merlin ignored him and knelt over Gwaine, his thighs each by the sides of his head. His cunt was hovering right over Gwaine's face. Gwaine could see _all_ of Merlin. He was so pink and pretty, his cunt opening like a blooming flower. Gwaine stuck out his tongue, ready to thrust his tongue into his hole but felt a harsh squeeze on his cock, too tight to feel good.

“No licking.” Merlin said, smiling sweetly. Gwaine whimpered and dropped his head on the grassy ground. Merlin started fingering himself over Gwaine's face. The poor Alpha was tortured by the sight of Merlin's fingers disappearing inside himself. He stuck his tongue out, wanting to catch some of his cum but none of it was falling. Merlin was moaning wantonly over him, riding his own fingers. Every time Gwaine tried to raise his head to lick him, Merlin would just push his head back down. Gwaine watched with half-lidded eyes as the Omega thumbed his clit and fucked himself. “Oh, oh.” Merlin moaned. He came, screaming Gwaines father's name. The Alpha watched Merlin flutter and gush. Once again, he collected his cum in his fingers but this time, he raised his hand to examine them.

“Your father might have been...well, not very nice...but, his cock was _so_ good.” Merlin said, sighing at the memory of Cendred's cock filling up his pussy. He smiled down at his son and smeared the cum over his lips, just like he did to Arthur. “There, we go, naughty boy.” He kissed his forehead. Merlin sat down and started grooming himself. He noticed Gwaine was still there, staring. “Off you go.” Merlin said, waving him away. Gwaine stood up wobbly and started to slowly walk away. Merlin smiled. He was proud of his good boys.


	2. Pack Mother II

His boys finally turned seventeen and Mordred turned sixteen. Merlin was so proud of them. They grew bigger, broader and hungrier for him. Merlin decided it was finally the time to take their knots. He took them all at the same time. They were all randy and quick to cum inside him. The strongest Alpha's seed would plant itself in him and get him pregnant. Usually, the strongest Alpha's cum was extremely fertile and got him heavy with multiple pups of his own. And five months later, Merlin was right. He grew heavy with Arthur's pups. His stomach had extended with four of them. His Alpha sons had never seen him radiant...and insatiable. He whined for their cocks and fucked him fully pregnant. They took care of him, his precious boys. They hunted for him and took turns sleeping with him in his nest. But pregnant Merlin is a needy and selfish Merlin. He wanted them _all_ with him, so his Alphas extended his nest for him so they could all fit in with him and leave space so they wouldn't squish him in their sleep. His tits grew bigger and fuller with milk. When they ached too much, his Alphas drank his milk to relieve him from the heaviness.

Merlin went into labor five months into his pregnancy. His Alphas were all there to hold him and soothe him. It was a nice change, for once. His past pregnancies he had to deal alone. Merlin gave birth to three blonde haired little Alphas and one brown haired Alpha with brown eyes and ears larger than normal.

Merlin took the brown haired pup (the other three little blonde ones were being snuffled by a very proud and loving Arthur) and sniffed him. He recognized the scent. He looked at Gwaine, trying to look as astonished as he could while feeling extremely tired. “This one's yours.” he stated.

Gwaine looked stunned for a moment, and then proud. Merlin allowed him to hold his son. "He's...mine...” he said and nuzzled into the Alpha infant. After the new fathers had gotten acquainted with their pups, they handed them back to their mother.

The little Alphas were all huddled together feeding from Merlin's nipples fiercely. Arthur was curled into Merlin possessively while the rest of his brothers cooed at a beaming Merlin and the tiny tow-headed bundles.

“This one looks a lot like Arthur. See? He's even angry-looking.” commented Leon.

“They all look like Arthur.” said Percy.

“Yeah, except for this one.” Gwaine said, taking his son which had just finished feeding. “He's going to be the most handsome and strongest Alpha, just like his papa.”

Arthur growled. “No, _my_ sons are going to be the strongest.” he said.

Gwaine growled back.

The babies started whimpering into Merlin's bosom. Merlin felt his hackles raise.

“Quiet.” he ordered and instantly the two Alphas stopped.

Arthur nudged Merlin's cheek in an apologetic matter. “'M sorry, mommy.”

Merlin kissed Arthur's nose to show that he was forgiven. Gwaine came to his other side and begged for a kiss. Merlin kissed his nose too. The babies were calm again, so Merlin was happy. They grew sleepy after a feeding so Merlin put them to bed. He watched his babies huddle up against each other. He kissed each of their little heads gently.

When he stood up he felt a large body hug him from behind. He felt luscious lips on his neck and fingers on his cunt. “We should make more.” whispered Arthur.

Merlin relaxed into his chest. "Yes, but, after the rest of your brothers have a turn.”

Arthur glanced at his sleeping sons and rumbled in a pleased manner. “I suppose. I have three sons, anyways.” he said. Merlin rolled his eyes. He knew Arthur was being prideful.

“Yes, you do, my golden boy.”

* * *

The other half of the pups had arrived earlier than Merlin had anticipated but he was happy either way. He held four more newborn Alpha pups in his arms. Each one of them were different. The first was Lancelot's, Olive-skinned and dark haired. The next was Leon's, ginger-haired with freckles. The third Mordred's, pale skinned a lot of hair for an infant and finally, the youngest, was Percy's—the largest of them all which Merlin had confused for two separate babies. Merlin was happy each of them had a son to spoil. His other sons had grown into plump babies with alert eyes. They were almost a year old. Merlin loved them. The blonde ones were named Amir, Mihangel, Bran, but he liked to call the Three Little Arthurs and the brown haired one he liked to call Junior though his name was Drake. So far, the Three Little Arthurs weren't showing any pratty/Arthur-like behavior and Drake was getting along with them just fine. Merlin was happy.

And now Merlin had to name more little bundles of joy. He asked each of their fathers what names they liked. Lancelot said he liked the name Tristan, Leon said he liked the name Howell, Mordred liked Rhys, and Percival liked Andreas. Merlin was proud of his babies and their fathers. He looked down lovingly at the nursing pups. They fought to suckle from his teats and would make little growls at each other. Merlin relaxed into Percy's broad chest as the new fathers gazed down at the newborns with awe. He was happy to have such a family—his big boys and his little babies. He couldn't have asked for more.

 

**Fin**


End file.
